witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sad Tale of the Grossbart Brothers
/ 50 Already killed them: 50 / 20 |Level = 26 |Enemies = Jesse Grossbart Hegel Grossbart Manfred Grossbart |Type = secondary |Name = The Sad Tale of the Grossbart Brothers |Starting_icon = skellige |Location_map = Tw3 map ard skellig 07.png}}The Sad Tale of the Grossbart Brothers is a secondary quest in . Walkthrough Go to Blandare where, near the signpost, a Skelliger named Djenge Frett calls out to you. Talk to him and he proposes an idea: the two of you work together and take out the Grossbart Brothers, a trio of brothers who rape and murder however they see fit. If you haven't come across the brothers yet, he'll bid you farewell and perhaps you'll meet again. If you already found and killed the brothers, when you talk with Djenge he'll be pleased and gives you half the bounty once you point him towards where the bodies are, netting you 20 and 50 . However no quest log will appear. If you didn't take out the brothers yet, head to Grotto on the southeast part of Ard Skellig and enter the cave. As you make your way around the right path, you'll bump into Djenge who'll ask if you've decided to team up with him. You can say yes or no. Note that unless you agree, the quest will fail regardless what you do next. If you agree, head further into the cave to find the three brothers. if you teamed up, you must keep Djenge alive or else the quest will fail. Once all three are dead Djenge will talk with you before rewarding you with 25 and 50 , finishing the quest. If you tell Djenge no, he'll make his own way into the cave to deal with the brothers and, if left on his own, will likely be killed by them, failing the quest (even if you told him you weren't interested). If you instead ran forward and dealt with the brothers, Djenge won't be able to be interacted with and once you're far enough away from the cave, the quest will mark as failed, regardless if Djenge survived. Journal entry : If I ever tire of writing of Geralt of Rivia, I will take up the tale of Djenge Frett, an itinerant bounty hunter. Geralt met this extraordinary man in Skellige, where he had gone to hunt the notorious Grossbart brothers. According to Frett's information, they were currently up to some nefarious business in the southern part of Ard Skellig. : If Geralt didn't already kill the brothers: :: Djenge Frett's information was correct. The Grossbart brothers truly were hiding on Ard Skellig. Geralt and the bounty hunter decided to take them out together. :: If Geralt and Djenge team up and survive the fight: ::: The job was done. The world was finally free of those ruthless and bloodthirsty brothers. And it was all due to the brave Djenge Frett - and my dear friend, Geralt of Rivia. Objectives * Look for the Grossbart brothers in southern Ard Skellig. * Help the bounty hunter deal with the Grossbart brothers. Trivia * The title of the quest is most likely a reference to the book [https://books.google.com.ph/books/about/The_Sad_Tale_of_the_Brothers_Grossbart.html?id=MBL0lwEACAAJ The Sad Tale of the Brothers Grossbart] by Jesse Bullington. * The name of the bounty hunter Djenge Frett is a reference to Jango Fett, a bounty hunter in Star Wars. ar:القصة الحزينة للإخوة غروسبارت pl:Smutna historia braci Grossbart ru:Грустная история братьев Гроссбарт Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests